


Let's go to the mall

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen y Misha se encuentran en un centro comercial. El aseo es testigo de lo que se traen entre manos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's go to the mall

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de empezar, y terminar ^^, quiero pediros disculpas por el retraso de hoy. Anoche cuando llegué del trabajo necesitaba dormir a toda costa. No me iba el cerebro ni pa'lante ni pa'tras así que lo tuve que aplazar para cuando me levantara. ¡¡Y aquí estoy!!
> 
> Al fin se acabó el hiatus y con él mi serie de drabbles y fics. Yeah baby!!!!!! Y como es habitual en mi, quería agradeceros el tiempo que os habéis tomado leyendo y comentando. Todas me habéis dado las gracias por escribirlos y tal, pero me parece que no lo habéis pillado; soy yo la que os da las gracias a vosotras por dedicarme unos minutos de vuestro tiempo. Creedme, eso no tiene precio.

 

 **Semana "matemos a la CW" día 5**

 **Título:** let’s go to the mall

(amo la canción de HIMYM y la canto a diario)

 **Autora:** taolee

 **Beta:** lo siento. Sin betear por falta de tiempo

 **Fandom:** RPS

 **Pairing:** JENSEN/MISHA

 **Rating:** NC-17

 

 

 

 Misha daba una vuelta por las distintas secciones del centro comercial buscando algo que le gustara. Tenía que comprar un regalo para el cumpleaños de su hermano y no encontraba nada que le fuera útil. Se había traído a Richard con él para que le ayudara, pero la verdad es que no habían tenido suerte.

 Enfrascados como estaban en una conversación sobre qué sería más útil para su hermano, si una mopa de esas que dan vueltas o una batamanta, cuando Misha se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba. Tras varios minutos de deliberación sin llegar a nada dudando si levantar la cabeza y mirarle, finalmente se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

 A lo lejos un tío le estaba mirando. Tenía los ojos verdes y la mirada fija en él. Era alto. Bueno, no tan alto como el otro pavo que le acompañaba, que parecía que iba a llegar al cielo, pero ese tampoco se quedaba atrás.

 Misha lo observó a su vez. ¿Por qué diablos lo estaba mirando ese hombre? Bueno, era obvio por qué le miraba, porque el extraño podía ser infinitamente guapo, pero no sabía ocultar que si pudiera, se comería a Misha no sólo con la mirada.

 - Tío, te estoy hablando.

 Misha se volvió hacia Richard.

 - Lo siento, estaba distraído, ¿qué me decías?

 Y Richard volvió a contarle todo lo que había dicho antes, pero Misha había vuelto a levantar la cabeza y se había percatado que el extraño y su amigo el gigante se habían acercado un poco más a ellos. Ahora podía distinguirle mucho mejor que antes y todo lo que vio, le gustó. Incluso se percató de las encantadoras pecas que tenía salpicadas por la cara.

 De pronto el desconocido le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia los lavabos. Misha sonrió divertido porque eso era precisamente lo que andaba buscando; Misha Collins jamás decía que no a un encuentro en el baño. Disimuladamente le dijo que sí. El extraño sonrió y tras decirle unas palabras al grandullón que tenía al lado, desapareció tras la puerta de los baños que había al fondo. Misha esperó alrededor de un minuto y luego le siguió.

 - Ahora vengo.

 Richard levantó la cabeza y observó cómo su amigo desaparecía a lo lejos de camino a los aseos.

 

 

 

 Misha entró en el servicio de caballeros empujando lentamente la puerta. No sabía si podría haber más gente allí o no. La verdad es que parecía estar desierto. Y bastante limpio, cosa que era de agradecer.

 Conforme fue caminando, fue mirando todas las puertas de los urinarios, sólo había una que estaba cerrada. Cuando llegó frente a ella, se paró y apenas tuvo que esperar porque la puerta se abrió y el tipo de ojos verdes y piel pecosa le dio la bienvenida con una enorme sonrisa. Misha sonrió a su vez y pasó dentro. Apenas se cerró la puerta, el desconocido se le echó encima y le capturó los labios con los suyos para besarle de manera algo brusca aunque muy caliente. Misha aceptó la intrusión y colaboró con él, haciendo que abriera los labios para colarse dentro de él.

 - Jensen –el desconocido pudo separar los labios apenas unos milímetros de los de Misha para jadear su nombre-. Me llamo Jensen.

 - Misha –respondió diciendo el suyo sin demasiadas florituras. Joder, quería besarle, quería follarle y tenía que hacerlo en cuestión de minutos antes de que Richard fuera a buscarle.

 Jensen asintió. Le daba igual cómo se llamaba. Tan sólo tenía una cosa en mente y se la dejó muy clara cuando se apoyó en la pared, tiró de Misha para que no dejara de besarle y se abrió los primeros botones del pantalón vaquero.

 - Me gustan tus labios –Jensen hablaba rozando sus labios con los de él. Un gesto bastante erótico.

 - ¿Sí? –Misha quería volver a besarle. Tenía los ojos cerrados y arremetía contra su cuerpo apresándole contra la pared.

 - Sí, y me encantaría verlos alrededor de mi polla.

 Misha abrió los ojos y lo miró. Podía haberlo dicho más alto, pero no más claro. Aún así no se sorprendió ni se sintió violento. Estaban ahí para eso, ¿no?

 Echándole una última mirada a esa preciosa cara, Misha se arrodilló ante él y terminó de abrirle el pantalón. Luego tiró de la ropa interior y una erección se plantó frente a él. Sin pensárselo, le dio un lametón en el glande y lo miró a los ojos mientras lo hacía. Jensen sintió que se moría del gusto y suspiró mientras adelantaba las caderas para incitar a Misha a que lo tragara completamente.

 Y lo hizo. Vaya si lo hizo. Jensen miró hacia abajo mientras se veía desaparecer entre esos sensuales y rellenos labios y pugnó por no correrse en ese mismo segundo.

 - Joder, sigue. No pares.

 Misha no tenía intención de parar y se lo demostró tragándole todo cuanto podía. Así repetidas veces hasta que Jensen comenzó a gruñir y a tirarle del pelo. A Misha parecía gustarle y siguió lamiéndole, ésta vez algo más lentamente para poder recrearse todo lo que quisiera. Con una mano le acariciaba los testículos y hacía una ligera presión sobre ellos, amoldándolos en la palma de su mano y jugando con ellos. Cada vez que hacía una ligera presión sobre el perineo, Jensen dejaba escapar una especie de ronroneo que lo estaba volviendo loco, tanto que, o se libraba de sus propios pantalones o se volvería loco. Entonces se levantó y tras plantarle un beso en los labios, lo empujó para darle la vuelta y lo puso cara a la pared. Jensen no se resistió; se dejó manosear sin apenas moverse, tan sólo esperando a que ese tío le bajara más los pantalones. Y Misha no se hizo esperar demasiado; Le bajó los vaqueros y los calzoncillos justo por debajo de las nalgas y se arrimó a él para mostrarle lo empalmado que estaba. Jensen volvió a gruñir y a asentir, como si diera su aprobación a todo lo que el otro hacía.

 Misha sacó un par de sobrecitos del bolsillo trasero del pantalón. El primero era un condón que se colocó enseguida en cuanto se bajó lo suficiente la ropa. El segundo era lubricante. Lo abrió y se lo untó en la mano y sobre el preservativo. Luego se volvió a arrimar a Jensen y se apoyó en su entrada aunque no intentó nada más. Se quedó ahí, contemplándole la espalda y esas nalgas redonditas y firmes. Pasó las manos sobre ellas y luego las separó ligeramente con las palmas mientras hacía presión para adentrarse en él. Jensen se contrajo pero no evitó la embestida, sino que la aceptó sin más.

 - Con cuidado –jadeó mientras notaba que el otro iba más prisas de las que debiera.

 Misha se pasó la lengua por los labios y contuvo el aliento mientras se obligaba a ir más despacio. Hubiera sido más fácil echar a volar con la mente un transbordador espacial cargado de plutonio que dejar de follar a Jensen porque, seriamente, ese hombre era tan estrecho y tan caliente, que estaba seguro que podía correrse en cuestión de segundos y sin apenas de moverse.

 No, le quedaba tan poco y estaba tan cachondo que no podía parar.

 - Lo siento, pero no puedo parar –Misha lo agarró de las caderas y se adentró de una estocada lo que le faltaba. Luego comenzó a entrar y salir de él a una velocidad cada vez mayor.

 Jensen hizo un gesto de resignación y se agarró a la pared mientras soportaba las acometidas. El aliento caliente de Misha en su cuello le erizaba los pelillos de la nuca y lo hacía sentir cada vez más y más excitado y ansioso.

 Sin preocuparse mucho por todo lo demás, Misha le clavó las yemas de los dedos en la carne de las caderas y arremetió finalmente en él mientras se corría con una última sacudida poderosa y violenta. Se dejó caer sobre Jensen mientras le jadeaba detrás de la oreja hasta que volvió a recuperar un poco la respiración. Luego adelantó un brazo y lo rodeó para agarrarle la polla y terminar de masturbarle hasta que Jensen, poco después, se corrió entre sus dedos.

 

 

 El móvil de Misha comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo trasero. Con la mano que tenía limpia lo cogió y vio que se trataba de un mensaje. Disimuladamente se rió.

 Jensen ladeó la cabeza para ver qué pasaba.

 - Es Richard. Ya han elegido restaurante y dice Jared que o vamos ya o viene y nos la acaba él mismo, que está hasta el carajo de que juguemos a los desconocidos en los centros comerciales –Misha sonrió metiéndose el móvil de nuevo en el bolsillo trasero-. Qué cabrón… podría haberlo dicho hace cinco minutos.

 Sin miramientos salió de Jensen haciéndole dar un respingo.

 - Luego las fans se preguntan que por qué ando como ando… - Jensen se incorporó mientras se ponía bien la ropa y observaba cómo Misha tiraba el preservativo en la papelera y se limpiaba las manos-. ¿Vamos?

 Misha asintió sonriendo.

 - No te quejes Jensen, si te encanta que te haga eso.

 - Esta noche te lo haré yo a ti, a ver qué te parece.

 - Quejica…

 Y se fueron a buscar a Jared. Con suerte el grandullón se les unía esa noche.


End file.
